Nothing Like a Cold First Time
by Forever17lover
Summary: Bella and Edward have sex for the first time and a Bella comes forth about her past after. Temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope that you all like it**

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope that you all like it. It's also my first lemon, but I did my very best to make it interesting for their first time.**

_I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

EPOV

I know what my dearest Bella wants, but it just can't happen. No matter how much we both want to give ourselves to each other, it is impossible. I love her too much to even risk hurting her or even killing her. Bella just doesn't understand that I am only truing to keep her safe.

BPOV

"Edward, why do you have to stay on top of the blankets? Why can't you stay with me under the covers while I sleep?" I asked as I was getting ready for bed.

Every night, when I am getting into bed, Edward tucks me in and lays on the top of the blanket. Tonight, he even made me wear more clothes to bed and he wouldn't even tell me why.

"Bella, it's for your own good. I wouldn't want to get too carried away," Edward said lying down on my bed with caution.

"Please, Just for tonight can you get underneath. I know it won't be that cold, I just want you to put your arms around me for one more night. Please, just this once?" I pleaded with him.

Edward lay there, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like quite sometime. Suddenly, he was on his side looking at me as he finally spoke.

"JUST this once"

At those three words, I quickly got right out of bed. I started to take off some of the layers that I was wearing. Before I could understand what he was doing, Edward was at my side shoving my clothes in my face.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"NO, the question is what are YOU doing? Put these back on." He answered harshly.

I grabbed the clothes out of his hands and threw them to the floor.

"I am taking them off. I don't want to have layers of clothes on. I want to be able to feel your arms around me and I want to feel your ice-cold body next to my warm body.

"Bella, why are you so god dang stubborn? How many more times do I have to tell you the word 'no'? You don't understand. I would love to do everything that you want but right now it's impossible, we have to wait until you're turned and less breakable." Edward said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh my god Edward, will you cut the shit. You know that we could if you wanted to. Now, I am going to get undressed, then we are going to lay together in bed, you are going to wrap your arms around me, and you are going to shut up and stop all this nonsense" I stated to him firmly.

He stood there with his eyes wide open. Usually, I would have been afraid to talk to him like that, but this time I didn't care. I was really sick of this, not being able to be close to him, it was driving me mad.

I walked over to the bed after keeping myself dressed in only my bra and underwear. I layed down and tapped on the other side of my bed. Edward walked over, looked at me and took his place next to me.

"Bella--"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Its just that I want to be with you and you keep making excuses as to why we can't be together" I interrupted.

"Bella, I'm sorry. How about this, we can try... sometime, just not now. I promise." He said sweetly.

I turned to face him and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled a little closer, maybe a little to close. I shivered and he pulled away.

"No. It was just the initial shock. I told you that I won't get to cold." I grabbed him and pulled closer so that we were touching.

We stood like that for a while. I started to kiss his neck up to his jaw. I looked at him before I kissed his lips. I moved so that I was on top of him. I knew that if he wanted to, he could easily push me off, but he didn't. I parted my lips and I felt him hesitate under me, but he did the same this. He invaded my mouth with his tongue and he wasn't careful like he usually was.  
He flipped us so that he was now on top of me.

"I love you so much Bella"

"I love you to, more than you could ever imagine"

He grabbed my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"If it becomes too much, tell me."

"Ok."

"Do you promise? Because I know how you are when you want something."

I put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Yes I promise"

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting the second chapter as soon as I can. Review it and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

"Edward, please, no matter how much pain I am in, do NOT stop unless I ask you too" I told him.

"But Bella, I have to stop, I can't stand to see you in pain. I'm sorry, its just that--"

I interrupted him.

"No, no matter what, you can't stop, just keep going, it's supposed to hurt the first time. I know that."

"Bella, this isn't like a normal first time."

"I know that you're going to be big, and I know that its going to hurt, but its not like its something I can't deal with. I've been in worse pain." He knew I meant when he left me after my birthday.

"Ok. I'll do my best not to follow my instincts." He replied solemnly.

He got out of bed. I was now staring at him as he got undressed. First he took off his shirt, then his pants.

I got out of bed and went to his side. He looked at me.

"Let me." I said to him.

I got down on my knees and looked up at him. I ran my hands up his legs until I got to the tops of his thighs. I let my fingers under his boxers and pulled them down. I couldn't help but keep my head forward with my eyes open wide. I knew he was big but I never imagine his THIS big.

After a few moments I moved my head forward. I opened my mouth wide and took him into my mouth.

What I couldn't get with my mouth I pumped with my hand. I felt him stiffen as he was close to his breaking point and I stopped and pulled away, smiling. I looked up at him.

"You are such a tease." Edward said.

"It's my turn now." I said firmly.

He pulled me so that I was standing straight and lifted me into his arms bridal style. He walked over to the bed and placed me down.

I positioned myself so that I was lying straight on my back with my head looking at Edward who was at the bottom of the bed.  
He crawled so that he was on top of me.

He ripped my bra off of my chest with his teeth. I gasped at my sudden exposure. I have never been this exposed in front of Edward before and I was a little nervous.

Edward sensed my nervousness. "Don't be nervous, you are incredibly beautiful." He said softly.

He brought his head down to my chest and sucked on my nipple, which instantly hardened when his cool breath came in contact with it. I moaned at the sudden pleasure that washed throughout me. After a few minutes, 17 to be exact, he stopped and moved his body down farther.

He placed a simple kiss where the cloth was at my center. It was as if his purpose was to cool my warm throbbing center. I was not completely ready for his to take me.

He moved his fingers the top of my panties and waited until I nodded before he proceeded. He took them off and threw them to the corner of my room.

His hands traveled up the sides of my legs, just like I did to him. Then he moved his fingers back and forth of my slick excitement. He rubbed my clit with his thumb immediately making me slam my legs shut.

He looked right at me as if asking if I were ok. I nodded and open my legs again. He continued rubbing, but this time he stuck a finger into me pumping in and out. I whimpered his name from time to time. Then he stuck in another finger and did this for a while until I was ready to go and he pulled out. I moaned in protest.

"How does it feel?" I groaned. "No so good huh? Now who's the tease?"

"Ugh. I need you, now. Please." I pleaded.

He moved so that his body was lined up with mine and that the tip of his erection was at my entrance. I moaned at the feeling I was having.

"Bella, are you sure? Now is the time to say no."

"I'm positive, and remember. DON'T stop no matter what"

He started to push in and I thrashed. It hurt worse than I expected it to. He had to hold my body still with his massive steel grip. As he kept pushing to get in all the way I was screaming. It was pain mixed in with pleasure. I had never experienced such pleasure in all my life.

Once Edward was completely in he stood still so that I could get used to his size.

"Edward, this is so amazing and thank you for not stopping."

"This really is amazing. Your welcome, my love, but just to bring this to your attention, it was very difficult for me not to follow my instincts and stop when you started screaming."

Now when Edward pulled out and pumped back in, I wasn't in as much pain. I enjoyed it completely. We went on like this for hours.

I was glad that Charlie was away for the weekend or this wouldn't have happened.

When we finished Edward held me tightly in his arms.

"I love you, Edward"

"Bella, you have no idea how much I love you"

I fell asleep in his arms when he started to hum my lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

When I awoke the next morning, I was still exhausted from the events of the night before. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair. When I sat up in my bed, he looked at me with a super sized grin on his face.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. Edward rushed to my side in panic. He helped me back up and held me in his arms.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fantastic." I lied.

He held me tighter. "You're lying to me."

Why did I have to be such a bad liar. I couldn't keep anything from edward because he would just find out in the end anyways.Sometimes that really had its up sides, like when I really want something but I'm too afraid to ask. Then it really had its down sides like now, when I didn't want him to worry about me. I loved Edward so much that i never wanted him to have to worry about me. But I had to tell him the truth this time.

I huffed. "No, I'm not ok."

"Then whats wrong with you?"

"I don't know Edward. I mean, I'm still a little exhausted from our little party for two last night." We both giggled. I started to cough, but it wouldn't stop.

"Sweetheart, I think that we should take you to the hospital rright now." Edward said quickly.

I shook my head. News spreads fast in Forks and I knew that before the end of the day if I went to the hospital that Charlie would find out. I couldn't have that, no matter what was wrong with me.

Edward got me out of bed and scooped me up into his arms. It was almost like being in an unbreakable steel cage or almost like being inprisoned.

"If you won't go to the hospital, then I am taking you to see Carlisle at the house. Today is his day off."

I nodded in approvel.

He sprang from the window and traveled like the speed of light, only faster, through the woods. We made it to the Cullens' home in the matter of minutes. He ran throught the house and into Carlisle's office. When we reached the couch is when he finally put me down. Carlisle came into the room not even ten seconds after we ran in, he sat behind his desk.

"Ok. Now. Whats the matter with you, Bella?" Carlisle asked very politely.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and I was dizzy, thats it." I said in response.

"No, she wasn't just dizzy. When she sat up in bed this morning the immediatly fell back and i think that I saw her eyes roll back a little." Edward interupted.

"Edward, would you please stop being so dramatic?" I rolled my eyes.

Edward ignored what I had just told him. Good thing that carlisle decided to ask another question ar I think that I would have been extreamly angry at Edward.

"Have you tried anything new? Like some new sports?"

Oh my god, I thought.

"There's only one tihng that I could think of, but I don't know what that has to do with any of this."

"Well, you must tell me, this could be the reason for your "condition" or whatever it is."

"Last night, Edward and I..." I drifted off, I couldn't finish saying what I had to say. Edward helped me out.

"Last night, Bella and I had sex."

CPOV

"WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Carlisle, It was my idea so don't even think about yelling at Edward. Don't _think_ anything either." I was not going to let Carlisle bring Edward down about this.

Carlisle's voice was stern. "Now Bella, What if something had gone wrong and you were hurt?"

Edward finally spoke as he rised from the couch."No 'what ifs' nothing happened. I didn't lose control, she's safe, and thats all that matters."

When Edward finished, I went to his side and took his cold hard hands in mine. I have never felt so loved than right now. I had truely found my prince charming; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Our love fest was interupted by Carlisle speaking. "What about the blood, there is always blood the first time."

Oh no.

There was a confused look on Edwards face. "But Bella didn't bleed. Nothing at all."

The confused look moved from Edward to Carlisle in a quick second.

"Thats impossible!... Unless..." He trailed off.

"Unless what?!" Edwards voice sounded paniced as he let go of my hands and then moved to go sit back down in front of the desk.

"Bella, sit down please."

After a moment of hesitation I walked back over to my seat and situated myself.

"Now, I need you to be completely honest with me. Remember, no one here is judging you. Bella, have you ever had sex before?"

Both Edward and I looked at eachother. Surpressed memories started to flood my mind. I got up and started to make a quick dash to the door, but Edward stopped me. I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong and all I could do was thrash around in his arms and I was beginning to cry.

"Honey, please. What is going on? Can you please answer the question? I won't be angry if you say yes, I promise."

I stopped moving. My body shut down on me. Edward carred me to the couch in the back corner of Carlisle's office and had me lay down.

Carlisle came over at vampire speed and knelt by my side.

"Bella, answer the question. Have you ever had sex before?"

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I fell back down so I stopped trying to fight it and just stodd there.

"I was 12 when he came into my room for the first time. He said that he just wanted to make sure I was ok. That's not why he came in my room though, he was a preditor and I was his prey."

**A/N: Oh my word! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY. I got grounded for another three weeks, which is why it took me ****FOREVER**** to update. But as promised I will have another chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Bella, baby, what are you talking about? Oh God, what happened to you?"

No. I can't tell them. I can't tell them because nothing happened. Nothing happened at all.

Carlisle shook my shoulders. Hard. I lay there; lifeless.

"He... he raped me."

Edward stormed out of the room and I assume he went for a run to get away.

"Carlisle, is he mad at me?" Now I was scared.

"No. He's not mad at you. How could you even think that? You didn't do anything wrong. He's just upset that you got hurt and he couldn't do anything."

"He can't be upset about that, he didn't even know me then."

"But he feels like he should have been there, whether he knew you or not."

I got and started out the room and went downstairs to go use the phone. I saw Alice on my way down.

"I saw everything that happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO! I do not want to talk about it. I've never let it bother me before so why should I let it get to me know? I don't get why everyone is making a big deal out of this. So what? I WAS RAPED! Woo hoo." I finally snapped.

In walked the rest of the Cullen clan minus Edward for the finale of my tirade.

My big bear of a soon to be brother-in-law came up to me and rested a hand on each side of my arms. "Bells, it is a big deal. We love you. We're gonna be the only family you have soon."

I wrapped my arms around him. I started crying again.

Everyone came over to the two of us and it eventually turned into a group hug.

"I need to call Charlie and tell him that I am staying here to work on more wedding plans with Alice." I spoke through the tears cascading down my face.

"Ok honey." Esme said in her sweet motherly tone. "Everyone back away from her."

I started walking on my way to the phone. I dialed the very familiar number. The phone rang two times before Charlie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, I was just calling to tell you that I am spending the night at the Cullen's so that Alice, Esme, and Rose can torcher me with more wedding plans." I hoped that he would say yes. Not that it really mattered because I am 18 years of age.

"Honey, I don't think that you should."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... I couldn't find my notebook.. then I remembered that it was at my moms.**

**So once I go to my mothers again, I will hopefully find my notebook and then I can update the rest of this story.**

**I'm going to be taking a break from this story for a while so that I can work on _My Life A Tragedy._**

**Thanks for all the support.  
REVIEW... _REVIEW... REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Honey, I don't think that you should. Staying at their house while Edward is there may not be the best idea." I don't think that he got the fact that I wasn't asking, I was telling.

"Dad..." he interrupted me.

"No. Listen. If it's just to make wedding plans, then i guess it's ok especially since it's with Esme."

Nice save

"Ok, Bye dad."

I didn't give him time to answer before I hung up the phone.

"Does anyone know where Edward is?" I asked looking at everyone. As if on cue, Edward walked through the back door. I turned to look at him and started running up the stairs. I had almost made it to the top when I pulled a "Bella" and tripped. Thankfully, Edward and his super Vampire speed caught me as I tumble forward.

The next thing I knew, we were sitting on his bed.

"Edward, please don't be mad, and PLEASE never walk out like that again, I can't take it whenever you leave me." He was looking down at our hands, which magically had become intertwined.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Look at me please." I was pleading.

He looked up at me now. His eyes filled with many emotions. Fear, hate, anger, sympathy.

I slapped him, not that he could feel it or anything. I have never slapped anyone before. I can't believe what I just did, but I was mad. How could he turn something like that around to him, this was about me.

"Bella."

"Shut up. This isn't about you. There's no reason for you to be as upset as you are. I was the one that was... that it happened to, not you. There was nothing you could have done, you couldn't have stopped it. God, Edward! Stop being so miserable over this." I pulled my hand away from his. He looked away from me now. "Look at me," I screamed at him. "I haven't let it affect me. It doesn't bother me. I've delt with it, so just stop being so sad. I love you Edward. I don't like seeing you like this. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I also apologize for being so selfish about this. I don't want this to come between us. I want to act like this never happened. I love you Edward." I smiled at him.

We just sat there. We had ben sitting on his, soon to be our, bed for at least 20 minutes before I decided that the best thing for me to do, might be for me to leave him alone for a while.

I got up and walked straight to the door without any hesitation. When my right hand reached the door handle he called out for me. I ignored him and opened the door, hearing the tv downstairs; Emmett was watching Sports Center.

"Bella, dont." He said just above a whisper.

I never turned to look at him when he continued to speak.

"You're not being selfish, and even if you were, you have every right to be. I love you too Bella. I'm sorry about the way I have been acting. I just can't believe that you were hurt in that way. I really want to talk to you about this though, but not until you want to or feel comfortable to." His precious voice was steady.

Ugh! I was over this. I don't want to go through the thoughts and dreams again; or should I say nightmares. Maybe I did owe Edward an explanation. Or maybe I didn't owe him the explanation, maybe he deserved it.

I turned around to see him lying down on his big steel bed. He was still, deadly still. I love him, I'm going to tell him and then everything is going to be all right. I ran to him and when I got to him, not even five seconds later, I jumped on top of Edward, startling him.

"I want to tell you E--" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh. I just want to hold you right now." And he did. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. As time went on, I decided to take a nap for a bit.

When I awoke, I was still in Edwards arms. I streached my arms and legs to let him know I was awake.

"I could get used to this," I breathed.

"Mmm. Me too," he said in a low murmer barlely audible.

I snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck and then his cheek and then his lips, then made my way to his ear. I bit lightly.

"Bella. Stop." Edward growled through his teeth.

"Please Edward. Make me forget again." I repeated my action and bit on his earlobe once again.

Edward was up and away from me in an instant. "Bells, thats not you talking, thats you wanting to change what happened. You can't do this, _we_ can't do this."

He was right.

"I'm so sory. I want to talk to you about it, I really do. Please come and sit down." I politely asked.

He came over at human speed and sat on the bed beside me. I reached my hand for his and he reluctantly took hold of it in his.

"It was right before I came to Forks. It's actually part of the reason I came in the middle of the year." I took a deep breath. "I had decided that I was going to move here right before senior year started because I missed Charlie. I was very close to my mom and Phil, he was very nice to me. Maybe a little too nice."

**A/N: I was planning on stopping here but I figured that you guys have been waiting a while so I'm going to keep going for two more paragraphs (lol) Enjoy.**

"One day when I got home from school my mom was working the late shift and Phil was home. Drunk. He told me that he didn't want me to leave, that I was like a daughter to him, that he loved me, and he would do anything for me to stay. He started screaming so many things that it was hard to take it all in all at once. I was so scared Edward." I gave him a glum look. He pulled me so my head was lying on his shoulder.

"Baby, I--"

"No, it's ok. Anyways, I was scared that he was going to beat me or kill me, but I never thought about what," I started sobbing, "he would do next." I was trying to get this all out, even through the tears. "He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me upstairs into my room. He threw me on the bed and I tried to run. He caught me and threw me down again like before and tied my legs to the bed with some scarves I had on my dresser."

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it. I wanted to post this before this weekend because I wont be home. It's my birthday on Sunday and since its an extended weekend I'm going to go out and have fun. ANYWAYS. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK, so Merry Christmas to everyone! I wanted to update for Christmas because you guys all deserve it. After this chapter, I'm hoping to get some guest writers, I still need some more so let me know if you wanna write one.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter....**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Bella, stop. I dn't think that I can bear to listen to this." He glared at me once before he spoke again. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm being selfish, aren't I? You can continue i you would like."

I've been waiting for so long to let this all out. I realized that once I told Edward I was telling the rest of my new family. But am I really ready to let everyone know in detail what went on in my past? Yes, I am ready. I have to face my fears and let it all out.

"Once I was tied down, he just walked around my bed, like he was deciding what he was going to do next......"

**A/N: There is supposd to be the scene where Phil rapes Bella but I didnt want to put it in the story, but if anyone wants, I can put it in a seperate chapter that way you guys can read it only if you would like. So let me know if you want to read it.**

I wasn't crying anymore. I was strong now; no longer the stupid little lamb. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what my life had been like before everything had happened. I remember when Renee, Charlie, and I used to all life in Forks when I was a little girl. I remember moving away and living with Renee. Taking ballet lessons before I got frustrated with it. I was just being a kid.

I opened my eyes wide. Edward had been staring at me.

"Isabella, I wish I could have take that away, I wish I you had never gone through that." Edwards voice was shaky. I knew that if vampires could shed tears that we would be drowning by now.

"I don't wish that Edward," I said as he looked at me with question in his eyes. "If Phil had never, you know, I wouldn't have moved to Forks and I would have never met you and we wouldn't be getting married." i meant what I said, had it not have been for my rape I wouldn't be where I am today.

"My God Bella, you are truley amazing. How you can think so positively bout such a situation amazes me." His voice was so sincere.

I sat up so I could look at him. I had an idea but I had to make sure no one but Edward heard me. I leaned into his ear. "I have an idea," he nodded. "I want to get married tonight. We can elope and then still have the big wedding that way no one knows excepts **us Cullens**. I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen tonight." I backed away to look at Edwards face, he was stuck in place. Shocked. I moved my body so that I was sitting in his lap. "Please? For me?"

Edward didn't speak to me, instead he gave me his reaction by showing me. He threw me on his back at the speed of light and raced to the garage and seated me into the Volvo. He got around and got in his seat, started the car and pulled out of the driveway in a minutes time. I could understand now that he was in a rush.

"Bella, are you sure you was to do this? Please decide now before we get there." I knew he wanted us to get married badly.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure." I grabbed his right hand and squeezed it though I know he couldn't feel it.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen." The biggest grin forming on his face.

"Ok Mr. Cullen," I giggled.

I didn't know where we were going but I was hoping we were half way there when Edwards cell phone rang. I groaned.

"Don't--," but before I could finish my sentence he had the phone to his ear.

"Hello? No Alice you can't... Ugh... Yes... I guess so... only if," he turned to me. "Bella, love, Alice and the others would like to attend the ceremony."

"Only if you tell me where we're going exactly." I was hoping I could use this to my advantage. I knew Alice had heard me when I heard her yelling on the other line.

"Well I was planning on taking you to the typical place to get married on such short notice. I was driving us to Las Vegas." His voice almost with regret.

"Ok, they can come but they have to drive fast. Oh, can you ask Alice to do me a favor?" I wasnted Carlisle to walk me down the isle, I at least want something to be traditional.

"Honey, she said he already said yes. Alice, I'll be there in an hour and a half if you guys are flying then you should be there just in time. We're not waiting that long for everyone." Edward closed his phone at that and looked at me. I stared into his eyes, they were the prettiest shade of gold and topaz combined.

"Bella, I have waited a hundred and so years for this day. You have made me the happiest vampire alive." He chuckled.

"Edward, I love you and after tonight we will be husband ad wife. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." My face must have lit up by the end because he took my left hand and raised it and placed a small, gentle kiss upon it.

From all the excitment and nervousness I fell asleep holding edwards hand. When I awoke we were already in Vegas, or I assumed we were. "Edward, where are we?" I mumbled.

"We're in the airport parking lot. Alice called while you were sleeping, they should be landing at any moment." His gazed moved from me to out the back window. "Here they come now." I looked to where he was still looking and saw them, they all had smiles on their faces, even Rosalie.

"How are we all going to fit?" There is only room for six in the Volvo, not eight but maybe ther all could fit in the back.

"They rented a care so that after we get married we can just leave for the hotel." I smirk was appearing on his angelic face.

"A hotel? When?" I was cut off by my door being opened and I was then grabbed by Alice and she pulled me into a tight hug. Nest was Emmett and I was passed around. The last person to get me was Carlisle. When he hugged me I knew I had to thank him. "Thank you so much for wlaking me down the isle tonight." He hugged me a tad tighter, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and then let go.

"It is my honor to walk you down the isle, Isabella."

We parted ways and met at a little chapel on the strip. Edward went to take care of things as Rosalie and Alice pulled me into the ladie's room.

"We bought you something," Alice said from behind me. I turned to look at her when I saw a dress. It was so beautiful, something only alice or Rose would look good in.

Rosalie spoke kindly. "Try it on."

I took the dress and put it on. It was just the right fit. I walked out so the girls could see. alice gasped. "Bella, you look amazing. we need to get out there now, everyone is ready." **(Picture of the dress is on my profile, scroll to the bottom)**

* * *

**A/N: haha, cliffy. Don't you just hate those? I know I do. The next person to write has complete control over what happens next. Although I think we all hope it has a lemon in it.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO GUEST WRITE. I NEED PEOPLE TO WRITE.**

Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays,

Forever17Lover


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later

Edward and Bella arrived back from their "honeymoon" and went straight to the Cullen mansion. When they arrived home, everyone had gone hunting so they were alone. Bella had been tired from the flight and decided to go take a nap in Edwards bed. Yes, _Edwards_ bed.

"I'll see you in a bit Edward," Bella spoke in a harsh tone. She left and walked up the stairs without listening to hear Edwards reply.

……….

"_Why don't you just kill me?" Bella was putting on a façade to hide her fear._

"_Ah, my beautiful Isabella, this is just so much more fun for me, watching you squirm away from me, the weak little girl that you are. Don't you see? Killing you would be giving you the easier way out of this, am I to not intend for you to get what you want. Anytime soon that is."_

_Bella closed her eyes tying to picture her somewhere else; somewhere safer. She wanted to be home with Charlie, she would apologize for anything that she ever did wrong, from leaving to go to Italy without him knowing, for be depressed for all those years. She would take everything back just to be home, with the people that she loves. She even wished that she could be with Renee and Phil right now._

This doesn't make sense, what could have caused them to turn on me like this? _Bella was thinking._

"_Do you want me to bite you right now? Do you want your sick masochistic lion back?" Bella nodded. "Well he's never coming back. Do you understand why I am doing this to you?"_

"_NO! I honestly don't. WHY are you being like this? What happened?"_

_Her captor took two steps towards her on the table and bent their head so that their mouth was about an inch or two from her neck. They blew a cold breath causing Bella to shiver._

_He sunk his teeth into her neck while she cried out._

……_._

Bella awoke from her nightmare screaming and in a cold sweat. Edward ran right into the room. He ran to her side on the huge king sized bed and grabbed her hands in between his and started to try and calm her down.

"Love, what happened? What was the dream about?" Edward was now anxious to find out the details of the nightmare that caused his love to start screaming, something she hadn't done since Edward came back from Italy.

"Edward, I can't say."

"Bella," Edward was interrupted by his cell phone going off. It was Alice. He ignored the call. "Ok, now tell me what happened."

"I just had a nightmare is all, no big deal."

His cell phone went off again, this time he answered it. "Hello Alice, what can I do for you?"

From the other end Alice spoke to Edward. "Don't pressure her about telling you about the dream, it was really rough on her, she's really scared now, leave her be right now Edward." The line went dead.

Edward got off the bed and trudged his way to the door.

"Don't you wanna know what happened Edward?"

"I don't want to force you to tell me anything." And with that he walked out the door and ran full speed into the living room to watch the local news.

Bella sat upstairs wondering what had just happened. After she pondered that thought for a moment, she rose from the bed and followed after Edward. She took her place in the seat beside Edward on the love seat. "So. Anything interesting on the news?"

Edward took a minute to respond to Bella's question because he had been spacing himself out and just barely noticed her arrive downstairs. "Huh? Oh yeah, not really, someone won the lottery or something of that sort, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

Bella carefully placed her hand on Edwards forearm. "Edward, I want to tell you the dream, but I don't want you to get upset." Her voice was soft.

Edward said nothing.

"Well the dream started like this…" and so Bella told Edward the whole story of her dream, up until the part where she woke up screaming.

"Love, did you see who it was in the dream? Who could have done that to you? Even if it was in your dreams." Edward tried to keep his voice as calm as he could and it was almost believable.

"You."

* * *

**I've been having writers block and i just put this little tid bit up to getting my mind flowing. So REVIEW and go read my one shot "Online Now" and tell me what you think.**


End file.
